


What the hell are you doing

by iwtv



Series: Peach Verse [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: James to the Rescue, M/M, betsy the cat keeps them on their toes, mild and funny angst, more ridiculous fluff continues, or stuck in trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: This is so freaking ridiculous but I can't help myself :))) Btw I have at least two porny peach verse fics coming up soon.





	What the hell are you doing

He was about to put the last barrel of peaches into the wagon when Thomas’s voice reached his ears, a distant yell.

Mildly alarmed, James left the wagon in the northwest corner of the grove and followed the yell, which repeated itself. The day had grown dark with storm clouds-another reason to pack up early- and a rumble of Thunder followed on the heels of Thomas’s voice.

He reached the edge of the grove where the peach trees gave way to a tall oak. There was the ladder lying on the ground under the tree. Thomas was in the tree, straddling two branches, and above him on a limb was Betsy. The cat let out an unhappy meow. Both man and feline appeared to be stuck.

“What the hell are you doing?” James bellowed up at the blonde.

“Well obviously I was trying to get Betsy down,” Thomas said rather indignantly. “I was fine until the ladder fell from the trunk.”

Betsy let out another displeased meow as if to confirm this.

James ran a hand through his hair.

“All right. Give me a moment.”

He retrieved the ladder and propped it up against the oak’s trunk but it took him several minutes to find a position in which it was firmly against the tree without slipping, evidently Thomas’s folly to begin with.

Finally he had what he hoped was a solid ladder under his feet. James walked halfway up and reached up to help Thomas down but the blonde insisted on retrieving the reason for his ascent in the first place.

Betsy was anxious,however, and it took several minutes of gentle coaxing before she would leave her perch and come down to where Thomas could firmly grab her.

“For crying out loud,” James muttered as he struggled to help Thomas onto the ladder while one of his lover’s arm was wrapped around the meowling cat.

As soon as they had hit the ground the skies opened up above them and a steady rain fell.

Thomas rolled his eyes. Betsy squirmed vigorously until Thomas let her loose. She went running back towards the house, clearly not a water cat.

“Oh damn it all,” Thomas muttered. “What a waste of a day.”

By the time they had covered the peach wagon in canvas and returned to the house they were both drenched. James started a fire and Thomas retrieved a thick, oversized blanket from the bedroom. They stripped off their clothes and crawled under the blanket, now both chuckling at the turn of events.

“I don’t think this is a waste at all,” James said softly. Thomas rested his head on his shoulder, turning to give it a soft kiss.

 

“No. This is perfect,” he agreed.


End file.
